


The New Consultant

by Background Character (Ak_Im_Here_Too)



Category: Elementary (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Brownstone, Canon Compliant, F/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Background%20Character
Summary: When Annabeth Chase moves to New York for her senior year she finds herself incredibly bored. In her spare time she looks into cold case files that the NYPD has long forgotten and when she storms into the precinct and demands to help them look for a murderer, her boredom may become quite useful.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 10





	The New Consultant

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be updating my Harry Potter and Riordanverse crossover but this... 
> 
> this story has been calling to my heart all morning!!
> 
> I'll probably only update this one when I really don't want to write in my other one...
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

The first time Sherlock and Watson met Annabeth Chase was when they had showed up to the precinct and found not a single interesting case. That was before Annabeth calmly walked up to the front desk and tells them she found some new evidence in a cold case. She was quickly escorted to Captain Gregson's office. Watson continued to talk to Marcus about cases that could be interesting, but the blonde girl's arrival had stolen Sherlock's attention.

"Hey- Sherlock!" Watson smacked Sherlock's arm, bringing him back from his thoughts. "What's going on?"

He didn't have to answer. Almost immediately after Watson had asked him the question the Captain and the girl exited the office and started heading their way.

Marcus turned to the Captain, "Hey, what d'you got?"

"Annabeth Chase meet Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson, and Detective Marcus Bell. Gang meet Annabeth Chase, she's going to be helping you on our newest case." Annabeth beamed at the Captain's words.

The girl turned to Joan, who was standing closest to her. "Hello! It'll be a pleasure to work with you guys!" She said holding out her hand. Neither Sherlock or Watson shook her hand, but Marcus took it and introduced herself. 

Sherlock swiftly ignored Annabeth's appearance and looked to Gregson. "You said she was working with us on a case, what's the case?"

Annabeth answered quickly, "Murder suicide, took place about 6 years ago. I was looking through some of the cold case files and this one seems off. It looks simple, man murdered in his home and the murderer shoots himself in the head." Sherlock began to interrupt only for Annabeth to gut him off again. "The issue is the murderer is left handed, he was shot in the right side of the head. Now this could just be he shot with the other hand no? No. He was diagnosed with an essential tremor nerve disorder. He couldn't have shot himself in the head, much less with his right hand!" 

Sherlock and Watson flicked through the crime scene photos, as Annabeth continued spinning her tale. "I took note of this and began looking through newer cases and found another twelve murder-suicides in the last 5 years. At least 3 of them have a definitive connection to the original two victims, Mr. Jack Peterson and Mr. Evan Alsobrook."

Sherlock nodded as he snapped the file shut, "Thank you, me and Watson will have this wrapped up shortly."

"Hold on- you mean the four of us right? I found this evidence!" Annabeth protested, easily keeping up with Sherlock's long strides.

"Yes." He replied, "Thank you for that, but you are a teenager go back to doing- whatever teenagers do."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You haven't even read my file! I haven't been normal since I ran away from home at the age of seven and was kidnapped by a terrorist and taken across the country when I was twelve. I want to help people which means helping find the guy that killed Jack Peterson and Evan Alsobrook."

"No!" Sherlock stopped and turned to Annabeth, "I will not let you work on this case and you will not be helping us!"

Of course, Annabeth never really stopped helping. While Joan and Sherlock were staring at the files over the fireplace Annabeth had successfully determined a connection between 5 of the twelve murder-suicide cases to the original case and began talking to all of the people who might of heard anything. 

Mrs. Olivia Marquez and her husband Mr. Julian Marquez's apartment was still left relatively untouched, seeing as though they were the most recent murder-suicide and their rich son had refused to sell. After pulling some strings with the son, Annabeth had been able to get inside the Marquez's apartment. She scanned the apartment carefully, making sure to not miss a thing that could give her a look into the Marquez's lives. The house was organized to the tee, each painting hung just so and each decorative item tilted to an exact degree. Annabeth made her way to the shared office when she got a call on her monster-proof phone. 

"Hey." She said, continuing her investigation of the office. 

"Hey Wise Girl, Mom was wondering if you're going to continue pouring over a police file again tonight or if you're going to eat with the rest of us tonight." Percy's siren-esque voice echoed through the speaker.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she opened the drawer of Mr. Marquez's desk, "Actually, I think I'll take a break tonight. I might have found something huge." Annabeth opened drawer after drawer in the couple's desks until she found exactly what she was looking for. 

"Alright, see you tonight. Love you." Percy said.

"Love you too." She said as she hung up, looking at her prize. Every single one of the drawers was a complete mess. Someone had rifled through the Marquez's stuff. And it wasn't one of the Marquez's. Annabeth inspected the desks closer, she knocked on panels and pushed some of the wood until she found it. A secret panel. The victims were hiding something, and it was getting them killed.

Sherlock and Watson have not had as much luck. The families had refused to talk to them, and they had no idea why.

"I might have figured out why none of the families and friends are talking to us." Joan said, hanging her coat onto the hook near the door. "Do you remember the girl you stole this case from?"

"Of course." Sherlock replied studying the files on the floor, "Annabeth Chase, went missing between the ages of seven and twelve, never stays in California during the summer, and has a habit of getting herself into trouble. Why?"

Joan turned to him, "Because of what you said to her, she's gone around telling the families that we are stuck up, make things harder on other people, and it would be better to just ignore us."

"Oh."

"Yah oh!" Joan exclaimed, "How are we going to do this if we don't have the families on our side?'

It was early the next morning when Annabeth rang the doorbell to the brownstone. Sherlock opened the door and allowed Annabeth inside. 

"As much as I hate to say this." The blonde took a deep breath, "I need your help. I found motive but it alone won't be enough, I need your help coming up with solid proof."

And that is how Annabeth Chase, Sherlock Holmes, and Joan Watson met. It wouldn't be the last time, and they certaintly wouldn't work together on most cases, but they didn't hate each other. And Annabeth had potential. Maybe, just maybe, this could all work out for the better.


End file.
